Undeniably Destined
by suspensegirl
Summary: CB Oneshot--a reconciliation at the end of prom night. set around 2x22 ; PLEASE R & R! D


A/N: Okay, so I finally finished my fictionpress stories…at least how I plan on updating them for awhile, and so now I can work on updating my GG stories again! YAY! Unfortunately for you, I have a few betaing jobs I need to get to before I can really dive into 'So What If I'm Jealous' again. Heh. So, to keep you entertained (hopefully, lol), I am writing a few CB oneshots in between these. Heh. I probably made you aware of this already with my CB 1x03 oneshot I posted about a week or so ago, but I thought I'd reinforce this. ;p

This oneshot takes place during prom. It is a small scene of Chuck and Blair at the end of the night. I am assuming a lot of the spoilers actually took place…carter/blair, nate/blair, nate/vanessa drama, etc. I won't go too into it in this oneshot, because it's just meant to be a small scene with Chuck and Blair and I'm not planning on really involving other characters. Hope you enjoy it, and please review! ;p

………………………………

The music was slowing. The smiles so perfectly primmed in place began to blur. The blues and silvers all became a haze. Even the spiked drinks stopped making their rounds. All he could see was her. That beautiful woman with the tear stained face.

It had never been a shock to him that he had ruined whatever had been or what could be. She had thrown herself at him full force, willing to do whatever it took to bring him back to the Chuck she knew. She had said those three words, and even now he wouldn't blame her for saying it at a time when he couldn't possible reciprocate.

Of course he loved her.

There had never been a question in his mind.

But saying it…

_That changes everything._

There had been so much drama since his father had passed away. Maybe Chuck and Blair were not always directly intertwined with it, but it hit them in some form.

Loss of Yale.

Loss of _him_.

Loss of popularity.

Loss of control.

_Could he really blame her for running into the arms of his best friend again?_

And then trying to cover up his deep guilt-ridden feelings by forcing himself to believe he might just be falling for a secret-society whore. He _had _to protect her. It would take energy and a focused mind…on something other than _her_. And maybe he did care about this Elle to a certain degree.

Or maybe he just needed to put his feelings elsewhere.

He didn't want to believe it was really the end between _them_. He didn't want to know for certain that he had screwed up so badly that his…._inevitable_, his…._one and only_, would never give him a second chance.

Not _another_ one, at least.

But watching her sit on that elegantly crafted lone chair on the side of the room, her spectacular gown lying dormant across her skin.

_She was absolutely gorgeous_. Even in her pain.

He didn't know what entirely had gone on between Nate and Vanessa, but it must have been pretty bad to get Nate pressured into dating Blair again. Chuck wasn't stupid. He knew Nate didn't love Blair anymore.

But they both were falling apart.

And Big Boy Bass was too wrapped up in his own daddy issues to realize what was going on. Too consumed to realize that ever since sorting out the issues with his best friend, he had been ignorant to everything going on in his own life. He never even took the time to thank Blair…for saving him from himself. How many times was she there when he felt his whole world crashing around him?

And she would've been there…with him when he went missing, if he had left a destination on that pathetic note of his.

How many times she cried over him, he did not want to think about. He needed to think that she didn't care anymore. That she never did. That she lied when she told him that she loved him. That she only asked for his confession in order to make a complete fool out of him, knowing he couldn't do it. That there was nothing real about her, and that they weren't alike in any way. That it was just all a game. That she still loved Nathaniel.

But there she sat. And it was not a coincidence that she was wearing the Erickson Beamon necklace he gave her on her seventeenth birthday. That was something he could never convince himself away from. She could've chosen a different necklace, a more beautiful one. She could have gone out and purchased a new one herself.

But no.

_She had an attachment to this one_.

Even a year prior at the Debutant Ball, she had taken a part of him with her behind closed doors with Nathaniel.

And those tears that he now saw dripping off the edge of her smooth, delicate, perfect chin…

_Those sniffles._

He emerged from alongside the marble post and strode over to the broken queen. She was swept up in the fabric of her dress and the way her favorite heels matched perfectly with the decorations—eager to distract herself from her current state, even if the liquidation oozing out of her refused to fall into denial. She did not even hear him coming over or notice when he was within two feet of her.

"What is Blair Waldorf doing crying by herself on the night of the Prom?" he asked, gently.

Her breath hitched the second he opened his mouth, and her tear-filled eyes looked up at him as his question came to a close. He was trying to stay strong for her, but they were both so broken. She let out a quiet sigh, and he looked away for a moment—hardly able to stand the amount of pain he had caused her so visibly present.

"Chuck," she said, and it was music to ears.

She had said his name several times over the last weeks. Sometimes it had been painful or angry, and sometimes it was just something muffled from a horny eighteen year old girl denying life gone wrong, trying to be something she was not.

But this. This now…was not only the farthest from any of the prior things he had heard recently, but it was genuine. And it was filled…with a type of relief he had not heard in awhile. If ever.

"What are you doing over here?" and she was trying to bitchy, and he _knew_ it. But he also knew her. No one who understood her like he did, could see past those tears and call them nothing. Call them fake.

He sighed.

"I…came to apologize."

"Chuck," she whined, and he knew she didn't have the energy to deal with his twisted drama, but she also didn't have much resolve left to keep him from saying what needed to be said.

He knelt down beside her and took her hands in his own. "No, please. Let me get this out."

Her eyes closed in a minor frustration, but more fear of being hurt again. When she opened them, he was still there, and when she focused all her attention on his baby browns, he figured she had inwardly decided to at least let him say what he was so desperate for her to hear.

If for no other reason than to get him away from her.

She wouldn't dwell on the fact that his warm hands encased around hers brought her the deepest comfort she had felt in months.

"I…never got to say thank-you, Blair."

She blinked. As if she couldn't believe he had actually spoken those words to her. And out loud too. But she wouldn't say anything about it. She wouldn't let him get to her. Even if he had an innate talent for doing so.

"You…stood by me, sacrificed everything, ignored every selfish impulse….and I…"

Her eyes closed again.

"Chuck, you don't have to—" and she couldn't even say it.

Her eyes reopened, at the slight tug on her trembling hands. He was staring at her intently, and she swore there were tears threatening to release themselves from _his_ eyes now.

It felt like reflection.

Like _destiny_.

"Chuck," barely a whisper, but more emotion than she could ever voice in an elongated speech.

"I love you."

Silence.

He hadn't planned it.

He hadn't planned much lately.

But this particular moment shocked both of them, as their eyes widened and spoke a thousand words.

Now, though, there was only breathing. Heavy. Deep. Breaths. And a heat so intense it consumed them to a fearful degree. Nothing and no one could penetrate through this moment.

He reached forward and wrapped a stray perfect curl behind her ear. He cupped her cheek, and watched as one by one the tears emptied from her eyes, feeling the exact mirror image dribbling down the side of his own face.

He knew she was struggling. Knew that she didn't want to be hurt again, and all he had done thorughout the previous months was hurt her. Words meant a lot of things, but he wouldn't be surprised if she rejected him from lack of faith. Even _he_ lacked faith in himself, though not to the degree he had when she vowed to walk out of his life forever.

"I…" his voice broke, but he forced the words to come. He never lost contact with her eyes, and she slowly fell under his spell, however unaware of it he may have been. "I don't expect you to give me another chance. I've taken too many chances and I don't deserve you. You deserve _so_ much better. I just…thought you should know…that I love you, that I have always loved you. I just didn't know what it was, until you showed me," he paused, trying to put his thoughts together, hoping he didn't have his first ever emotional break down beyond what had already been witnessed, here in front of Blair Waldorf. Though truth be told, he wouldn't have trusted anyone else more.

"You found me, and you brought out the best in me and I thought _I _was the hero. I thought I was the one who saved you from Nate."

A sound erupted out of her, unable to hide the fact that she was crying, and it took all the strength he could muster to prevent the equal reaction from himself right then and there.

"But…it was you. It's always been you, Blair. It's always going to be you. I…"

And she silenced him. Their lips smashing together full on. Their tongues twisting and reaching every inch of their desperate, craving mouths. Her little fingers went crazy grabbing onto the collar of his suit jacket and quickly finding their way up into his chocolate hair. She pulled his body up with her and stood, completely ignorant of any bystanders or stray viewers. She wouldn't have even noticed in that moment if a camera or two had flashed. She was too consumed by his hot breath and wandering hands.

Their tears continued to flow, but their breathing slowed gently, and eventually she pulled away. Her forehead resting softly on his creased brow. She could feel him gulp and it sent chills down her spine.

"Shut up," she smiled.

He smirked, while attempting to catch his breath again. "What's the point? If keep talking, you might kiss me again."

She laughed. A cute, quiet, little giggle and it sent a shine to his eyes. She kissed him.

"See?" he said, the moment they parted.

She sighed happily. "I love you, Chuck Bass," she whispered, watching the smirk fall into a genuine smile on his face. "I don't need anyone else, just you."

He stared at her in awe.

"I can't…I _won't_ have anyone else. _You're_ it for me."

He leaned forward and kissed her tears away, until they had finally receded and then he nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck, peppering kisses as he went. She held him to her, and her eyes fluttered shut.

"So just…shut up, and dance with me."

He pulled his head away and smirked, remembering the familiar phrase that seemed to have been spoken decades ago. He took her hand in his own, he led her onto the dance floor and swayed gently along to the still playing music in the corner. A part of him wanted to shout out how undeserving of this he was. How she deserved better and it would only be a matter of time before he messed it all up, just like he had messed it all up before.

But her silken hair lay strewn across his shoulder, and her quiet content sighs rid him of his doubts and fears. They had been through so much. There were no secrets between them anymore, and everything was in the past. The only thing that mattered now was the two of them, and this time they were both quite willing to give it another shot.

_We're inevitable, Waldorf._

No one dared deny it now.

…………………………………………

A/N: Not sure…haha….REVIEW! MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! Lol. XD


End file.
